


Lament

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death by illness, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Member Death, Final moments, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Last day at the manor, Rain, Sad Ending, Taking responsibility, Terminal Illnesses, cloudy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oneshot] Everything was fine for Roy until a particular letter arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload one of my older fanfics I've written called "Lament." Since it's almost going to be two years old, I decided to touch up on it a bit and fix some errors I've manged to catch.

Rapid rain poured down heavily, crying its tears of melancholy on the world's surface. Roy sat near the window in his room, observing the drops of rain as it greeted him softly, striking the aperture. It was awfully quiet at the Smash Mansion, especially for a rainy day. Usually the younger brawlers were either causing a ruckus or someone managed to engross themselves into an argument on who was the better fighter. Roy glanced out at the window, a soft smile forming upon his face. He usually enjoyed lazy days like this as it allowed him bask within his own thoughts. Something about the rain was soothing to him, almost as if were trying to reach out to him, relaying a message from across various lands. Roy knew his time at the mansion was coming to an end, especially with the new tournament taking place two weeks prior.

Rumor going around had it that some of the fighters were getting the boot this year, Roy being one of them. Roy figured he might as well enjoy his last days in relaxation and spend all of the time he can with his new found friends. He knew he will never see them again. Roy began to reminisce all of the fond memories he had, realizing out of all the fighters he engaged with, he would miss Marth the most. During his years at the mansion, the two swordsmen grew very close with one another as they formed a special bond.

Each of them knew and experienced that pain that was war at firsthand. They both knew the hardships; from the losses to the strong bonds with your comrades. As much Roy hated to admit it, war did bring people together. It created tight bonds, only to be broken after the war as allies vanish, never to be seen or heard from. Roy sighed deeply, being thankful his father supported his decision to partake in the tournament. He constantly protested against him yet Eliwood insisted that he should go on, telling his son that there would never be another opportunity like this again.

Looking back on that memory, Roy was really glad Eliwood made him go and even more at himself for caving in. He made a lot of new friends, met someone who understood him and best of all, he actually got a challenge. He forgot how it felt to spar for fun rather than having to be on the brink of life and death. While he began to grow weary of gazing at the murky weather, Roy managed to get up from his chair, making his way towards the room's entrance as he slowly opened the door and began heading out. If he remembered correctly, today was the day the new Smashers arrived. Even though his time was up soon, Roy was still eager to meet them, pondering if they had either good or bad intentions.

* * *

Meanwhile the Postman swiftly scurried into the mansion and made haste towards Master Hand's office. He began digging through his large satchel, pulling out a huge stack of letters and placed them on his desk. Afterwards, he made his way out of the manor, heading back out in the rain presume his brave task of delivering letters during a potential storm. Master Hand began sorting through the letters, separating them into individual piles based on which fighter it was for.

"Two for Link, three for Mario, three for Ness," Master Hand mumbled. Eventually he would get to the very bottom of the pile, only to be stopped by the fine print, freezing for a slight moment.

 _"Hmm, it seems that Roy got a letter but unfortunately, it isn't from his father—how peculiar."_  Curiosity got the best of him, trying to resist every urge to take a small peek, however, Master Hand couldn't help himself. He began using his powers, pointing his massive finger at the letter as a pale, white-yellowish beam emerged from it. While Master Hand began reading the letter, he slowly let it fall back on its own pace as it gently sat glided down, seating itself on his desk.

"Oh dear…" he muttered. A knock was heard as someone asked to come in. He ushered them in, noticing it was Link.

"Oh hello Link, what do you want?"

"Well…" Link began, "I was wondering, which refreshment would go better for the party, fruit punch or lemonade?"

"How about both?" Master Hand suggested.

"I didn't think of that at all! Thanks." Before Link walked out, Master Hand quickly stopped him.  
  
"Link! Before you go, I have a request. Please deliver this letter to Roy as soon as possible."  
  
Link simply glanced at it before nodding in response.

* * *

Link began rushing through the hallways, making his way towards Roy's room, only to see him step out. He sighed of relief, approaching Roy before handing him the letter.

"Master Hand told me to deliver this to you right away." With those words, Link scurried off, making his way towards the dining hall to help finish setting up for the welcoming party. Roy glanced at it, being rather surprised that the letter wasn't from his father. He quickly opened it and began to read it right away.

_Dear Roy,_

_How are things going at the Smash Mansion? I'm sure you're having a grand ol' time with your new friends, however I'm afraid I've bear some devastating news about Marquess Pherae. Recently, your father passed away peacefully in his sleep. Marquess Pherae's illness grew worse ever since the day you've left for Super Smash Brothers Melee. In addition to this letter, I've attached his final words to you. Marcus is on his way to pick you up immediately so you can return home and takeover your father's duties as marquess. I know this happened so suddenly, but the townspeople need you back at Pherae. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_Merlinus_

Roy felt sick to his stomach as he began becoming overwhelmed with various feelings plaguing his thoughts. He decided to peek at the attachment which came with Merlinus' letter, reading his father's final thoughts.

_Roy,_

_I knew from the start that I didn't have much time left in me. The reason why I convinced you to fight in the tournament was so that you can ease up and take your mind off things. On the day you've returned, I've happened to notice you looked awfully stressed, especially after the massive war with Bern. I know that this request is too much, even more ambushing you so suddenly, but I need you to take over the Kingdom of Lycia in my place as it will be for the best. Wolt and Lilina terribly miss you and Lycia needs their general. Before I go off to join your mother, I just want to tell you for the final time I love you, even when I'm gone. You were the best son any father could ask for as I've seen you grow up for the past fifteen years. So remember Roy, when I'm gone, please try your best to be strong for everyone._

_Love always,_  
_Eliwood_

* * *

Tears began pouring down on Roy’s face as he sniffled. Dropping the letter, Roy dashed through the corridor as he needed some time along. The grave news was all too sudden for him. It felt like only yesterday when he parted ways with Eliwood. While Roy frantically ran, he accidentally bumped into someone, trembling down from the force in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!"  
  
Roy perked up, noticing an unfamiliar face. The figure turned to be another male who had dark indigo blue hair and wore a jungle-green bandanna. From his own observation, Roy was able to gather information that the boy in front of him turned out a mercenary, an extremely strong one too. The mercenary noticed Roy's swollen eyes right away and sighed softly, lending his hand to help him up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Roy swiftly glanced away for a moment. He was engrossed in his own thoughts, wondering if he should even pour his heart out to someone he barely even knew. Realizing that not only would it be easier on him, but also soothe his heartbreaking pain, he glanced back at the mercenary, both of their azure eyes meeting with one another.

"My father… he just recently passed away." Sadness could be heard from his voice as the Roy whimpered a bit, trying his best not to break down once more. The mercenary paused for a moment, taking a minute or two to think of the right words to say.

"I see. I understand what you're going through as I've lost my father not too long ago." He tried his best to make the noble who stood before him feel better, even if it was only for a short period of time. Trying to navigate the conversation in a lighter direction, the mercenary decided to ask for Roy's name. "Say, what is your name anyways? I'm Ike."

"Roy…"  
  
He recognized the name right away as he heard it before. It turned out, his replacement was here. Roy smiled weakly, looking at Ike. "Hey Ike… I'm not going to be here much longer. I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"And that is?"

Roy ushered Ike to motion forward, beckoning him to follow closely. The two swordsmen made their way towards his room. From there, Roy began starting up the finishing touches of his suitcase, packing up the rest of his belongings. Roy opened a drawer next to the bed, grabbing a picture before handing it over to Ike. In immediate response, Ike managed to take an excellent glimpse of the photo.

"Who's this?"

"That is Marth, the prince of Altea. Out of everyone in the manor, he's my best friend. If I'm not mistaken, you and him will definitely have no problems getting along with one another. Anyways, my request for you is to please watch over him while I'm gone. It may sound like too much, but it's all I ask for." Roy grabbed his bags, Ike deciding to aid him as he held the heavier load.

"Sounds simple enough."  
  
The two made their way outside the mansion, being greeted by an older paladin Roy recognized to be none other than Marcus. Alan and Lance accompanied Marcus, the two knights grabbed Roy's belongings, attaching it to their horses.

"Master Roy, are you ready to go?" Marcus askrf. Roy nodded in response before facing Ike, knowing this would be the last time they will engage in conversation. Ike wished Roy the best of luck as he turned around, making his way back inside the mansion to get himself acquainted with the others. Roy hopped on the horse with Marcus, sitting behind him. As the horses began to gallop away, Roy realized he didn't get to say his final farewells to his comrades. He sighed deeply at first however, he knew it was for the best.

As they rode off, Roy turned his head around, taking one last glimpse of the manor for the final time.


End file.
